fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Christmas for Alyssa Armstrong/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale sky snowing; screen drops down pointing to the Amber's House) :Santa: (voice) "Twas the day that is Christmas, which is midnight right now, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a fairy godparent disguised as church mouse for some apparent reason." :Stan: (while decorating Sally's room with his wand) This is going to be the best Christmas ever! There's going to be a late night party in Fairy World and all the fairies and their godkids will be there. Sally and Mary should be back by now. :(door opens off-screen; Sally and Mary walk in) :Rebecca: So, how was the Christmas Eve, Dimmsdale Elementary party? :Mary: Oh, it was a blast, Mom! :Sally: And one of our friends was able to get his Christmas spirit back. :Stu: That's nice, dear. So, now that you two are home, are you ready to stay awake for the once in a lifetime Christmas late night fireworks? :Sally and Mary: Yes! :(doorbell rings) :(Harry opens it showing Chet Ubetcha at their front door) :Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubecha standing in your front door telling you... :(Ivette and the rest of the kids and their parents and Mr. Jewls pop up singing) :♪'Ivette:' We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪'Winston:' We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪'Bryan:' We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪'All:' And a happy new year♪ :Rebecca: (as the singing continues) Oh, a Christmas Carol. :♪'Stephanie:' Good tidings for Christmas♪ :♪'All:' And a happy new year♪ :(the Amber's clap) :Mr. Jewls: Merry Christmas to you, Amber family! :(everyone but the Toomes family walks out as the Toomes walk inside the Amber's house) :Winston: Hey Sally, I made it just for you. :Sally: (gasp) A money themed carpet! It's perfect! :Stu: We're so glad to have you join with us, neighbors. :Fionna: Our pleasure. :Cameron: I wouldn't miss this moment. :(doorbell rings) :Fionna: Who could that be? :Rebecca: Oh, it's a surprise for the kids. :Sally, Mary and Harry: Ooo. :Harry: What's the surprise? :Sally and Mary: (excited; Mary jumping) Yeah, what's the surprise? :Stu: (open the door) It's the Armstrong family! :(Sally and Mary gasp in dismay while Harry simultaneously gasps, but happily) :Alyssa: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Amber. (to Sally and Mary) Hello, two kids who aren't Harry Amber. (to Harry; flirting) And a special hello to you Harry. :Harry: Somebody must have called Heaven, because clearly a Christmas angel has gone missing in the tree. :(Sally, Mary and Winston disgustingly groan; Alyssa angrily turns her head with sharp teeth, green fiery skulls for eyes and growling tiger noises were heard; the three kids quickly turn their heads whistling) :Stu: So, I take it you want to spend the evening... :Rebecca: Actually, it's morning. :Stu: Right. I take it you want to spend the early morning here too? :Kyle: Indeed, but we also came here for a proposal. Not the marriage kind; a favor. :Sharon: You see, it's about our daughter Alyssa. For some reason, every year she always gets the exact opposite of what she wanted for Christmas. :Kyle: And we know that she is a sweet girl. :Mary: (whispers to Sally) Only on the outside. :Sharon: But, I'm starting to get the feeling that our own daughter is not what we expected from her at all. :Kyle: I for one think that she's... :Sally: (happy while having a close up) Please, say evil. Please, say evil. :Alyssa: (worried while having a close up) Don't say evil. Don't say evil. :Kyle: ...a non-Christmas believer. :Sally: Well, that's a start. :Sharon: The only logical solution to settle this theory is to have us stay here for this Christmas morning and see what others think of Alyssa, since you Ambers have come in contact with our precious babysitting daughter. :Alyssa, Sally, Mary and Winston: What?! :Cameron: Well, this should be wonderful! Three families joining together in one roof for the holidays. If that's not the Christmas Spirit, I don't know what is. :Harry: This is going to be great! ---- :(Sally's room; close up to her face) :Sally: This is a disaster! (screen zooms out showing Mary using Sally as a weight) Not only is Alyssa here to ruin Christmas for us, but she's even being paid to do so. And by "pay", I meant in the adults case, "babysit". :Mary: Look at it this way, at least the adults will be around so she won't have to act mean towards us. :Stan: Yeah, this Christmas morning won't turn out as bad as you think. :Sally: (as Mary puts her down) Yeah, I guess. Let's go take a quick look and see what kind of sick and twisted scheme she has planned for the holidays. :(they all walk out of Sally's room and look down seeing Alyssa lying on the couch alone, sad in tears) :Mary: You're right, that does look sick and twisted, as I speak sarcastically. :(camera points to Alyssa) :Alyssa: (sniff) If only I had it in my heart to find the Christmas Spirit in me, but I can't. (pulls up a picture of her, Lauren, Mercy and Libra torturing kids) Not even messing with young minds could help me fill the void. I need to find some loophole to help myself other than to tell everyone my true colors. Otherwise, if they knew, well-- I'm not sure what will come next, (sniff) other than Harry breaking up with me on the holidays! (puts a pillow on her face crying) :Sally: Wow, I never seen Alyssa look like this. In fact, I never expected this kind of emotion to show up in her at all. :Stan: She needs some motivation to help her find the Christmas Spirit. :Mary: And who knows what'll happen if she doesn't have any for the rest of her life. :Sally: I can imagine... :(Sally picturing Alyssa looking green and mean stealing presents from kids and keeping it for herself) :Alyssa: (eating treats) If I can't have a Christmas Spirit, no one can! (loudly belch) :(camera zooms out to Sally's thought bubble as Stan pops it) :Stan: You know, there's a late night party at Fairy World. :Sally: Yeah, so? :Stan: So, where there's a party in Fairy World, there are kids and their fairies. :Sally: I think I know what you're trying to tell me. Perhaps one of them might have plenty of holiday spirit in them to help me help Alyssa. :Stan: That's right. :Mary: And didn't Timmy told us back at that party at where Ivan regained his Christmas Spirit after he lost his five years ago? :Sally: Yeah, maybe Ivan can help us. He must be at the Fairy World party with his fairies by now. :Stan: Then let's go. :Sally: (as Stan raises his wand) We'll be right back Mary, and for the love of Pete, don't replace the turkey stuffings with grape soda again like you did last year. :('''HOLIDAY POOF')'' ---- :(Santa's Workshop) :Mrs. Clause: So, what happens next, Chris? :Santa: Well, as they mentioned earlier, there was a party at Fairy World and Sally and Stan went inside to talk with their friends and their godparents for some advice to help out Alyssa. (clears throat) "To prevent Alyssa's Christmas draining like flushed kitty litter, the girl and her fairy went for what they needed to help the orange haired babysitter." :(camera zooms to the book showing Sally and Stan poof to Fairy World right in front of the building where the Christmas Party is) :Stan: Here we are. :(they open the door noticing it's dark) :Santa: (voice) "As they went inside seeing nothing but the dark, voices were heard as they began to hark." :Voice: We've been waiting for you. :Santa: (voice) "Said, the strange familiar voice." :Voice #2: Now kick back, relax, enjoy the party and rejoice! (clap twice) :(lights bright up showing the kids and their fairy godparents alongside Jorgen and the other Fairy World residence) :Sally and Stan: Wow! :Sally: Looks like everyone came! :Jorgen: Of course everyone came. We were hoping one of you would show up eventually. :Timmy: Quite a party, huh, Sally? :Timantha: It's a Christmas party where no godkid has ever observed before. Check it. :Sally: I don't know, from the looks of the decorations and food it seems like a regular Christmas Party to me. :Betty: Oh, that's what they want you to think until the second you take a bite out of the food. But I'll warn you now, stay away from the cheese nachos. They'll have your tongue turn against you. :(camera points to Cosmo, Neptunia, Tony and Schnozmo take a bite out of the cheese nachos which made them blow fire until their tongues pop out of their mouth and it growled at them) :Cosmo: Uh-oh! Our tongues have turned turned against us! Run! :(they take off as they their tongues hop chasing after them) :Wanda: Nachos aside, everything is magically delicious, even the fruit cakes. Here try a piece. :(Sally takes a bite out of the fruit cake and her eyes went wide open) :Sally: Amazing! Well, as great as this party is, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. :Stan: You see, we're trying to help Alyssa with her Christmas spirit and we need some advice. :Timmy: Alyssa? Why, she's your babysitter and to sum things up, she's evil. :Poof: (rise up in front of Timmy wiggling his fingers) Evil. :Sally: But nowhere near as evil as yours. :Timantha: He's got a point. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan